


Walk

by Hotgitay



Series: Life is unexpected [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: sometimes the way you see people can changeAftermath of Lucas kissing Robert





	Walk

Lucas never planned on anything happening between the two of them. He doesn’t know why he kissed Robert, he just felt like it was what he should have done. He’s glad he did though, he doesn’t regret it.

When they pulled away from each other, Lucas watched how Robert reacted in response to their little make out session. He noticed how he was blushing and was becoming all nervous around Lucas.

“Wanna go on a walk?” Lucas asked him, slowly extending a hand out to Robert. He just wanted to spend one on one time with him.

Robert gazed over at the extended hand before he let his hand make its way into Lucas’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, “A walk sounds nice.” 

“Nice day for a walk, the weather isn’t so bad.” Lucas tried making small talk with Robert, trying to get a good read off of him, walking with him as they held hands together.

“Yeah, it is.” Robert agreed with him, keeping it causal and light. He kept staring at Lucas’s lips.  
That kiss was still fresh on his mind. Then, he would stare down at their hands.

Robert got the hints Lucas was throwing his way when he asked him to go on a walk with him. He didn’t hesitate to say yes to being asked out covertly by the other man.

Lucas was very smooth, he had some serious game. Things were going better than he expected they would go. Robert was responding well to him. 

“You’re a good kisser.” Robert mentioned to Lucas. He smiled up at him, getting closer. His voice softened as he attempted to flirt with him. 

Lucas wasn’t expecting Robert to bring it up again nor be flirting with him, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Robert was curious, entertaining the idea of seeing where things could go from here. He smiled when Lucas told him he wasn’t a bad kisser.

One thing was for sure though: Robert enjoyed Lucas’s company. He stole another glance at the man and his lips. He wanted to kiss him again.

Robert happily kept holding Lucas’s hand in his. As their fingers were still intertwined, he rested his head on Lucas’s shoulder as they were sitting down on a bench together for a while.

A mental game of chess had started between the two. They were slowly competing with each other. Lucas would make a move, then Robert would make a move of his own.

Lucas had placed a hand on Robert's thigh, one arm slung around Robert's shoulder, slightly venturing down to his waist.

Robert one upped him by placing their hands on top of Lucas’s leg, loosening his hold and letting his fingers rub softly against the fabric of Lucas’s jeans.


End file.
